Taiwan's Distraction
by VampirePaladin
Summary: Taiwan is having trouble concentrating because of America's breasts. (Female America fic)


Taiwan was looking at the menu in front of her. She fidgeted in the restaurant booth. The nation was bound and determined to keep her eyes very firmly plastered on the menu. She was not going to look up and be assaulted by the image of all of those breasts… shielded by fabric… held up by flimsy bras- NO! She would be strong! Taiwan would go through the entire dinner at this nice restaurant without ogling one of the other girls.

"Everyone can relax, the heroine is here," called out the cheery voice of America. The bounding blonde was bursting with bouncy bubbles as she slid into the seat next to Taiwan. "You guys order yet?"

"No, we are waiting for Hungary and Prussia to get back from the lady's room," Vietnam said without looking up.

"And there are still a few others that aren't here yet either," Ukraine added.

"Great," America took one of the menus.

Taiwan glanced up at her friend. She was in luck! America had her coat zipped up all the way to her chin. One of the greatest dangers was under leather wraps.

Of course, her luck would not last long. Little did she know that there were several male nations in attendance. Of course they were spying on the girls. What else would they be doing, solving world crisis? Two of the said countries were England and China. Somehow they had gone from reminiscing about how cute their little sisters were to arguing over whose little sister caused more headaches. That led to an epic battle involving a wok, magic and the abuse of delicious food. In the melee the thermostat was hit by a limp carrot, switching the temperature to the max it could go.

"It is getting kind of hot," America said. She reached up and with one swift movement she pulled down the zipper. A little wiggle here and a little jostle there and the jacket was off and over the back of the booth's seat. "This is sooo much better."

Taiwan could not look away. You see there was this phenomenon known as moe. Taiwan was a huge fan of moe. There was nothing like a girl with breasts like a movie star and a young face. If you added in a level of cute childishness and she could not resist. Unfortunately for her, America had all of those.

Her eyes were drawn to the bust of America. The faintest hint of color change in the shirt let her know where the bra was. Taiwan would guess purple. Those must be what "purple mountains majesty" refers to. There was no other explanation.

"Are you going to order or not?" the waitress asked for the third time.

"What?" Taiwan looked up at the waitress. "Oh, I will have this, please." Taiwan was not even aware of what she ordered. She just picked something to cover up the distraction.

"So one triple bacon cheddar cheeseburger with onion rings?"

"Of course that is what I want," Taiwan quickly lied.

"Hey, this is pretty funny," America said with a laugh "you got one of my favorite foods and I'm getting one of yours."

"That is funny."

They were taunting her. Those breasts were mocking her, saying that she was too chicken to look at them. No one would take her serious if she was caught with her eyes firmly fixed on America's bosom is what they seemed to say. Well, Taiwan was not going to lose to a body part, even if that body part was a pair of breasts.

She hears something about video games and guns.

"Yes," Taiwan said at the right point where America paused.

America continued on. Taiwan watched the earthquake of breaths and how they affected America's breasts. Whenever America was particularly excited she would make wild movements with her arms, which led to the beasts dancing like a pair of wild horses.

"Don't you agree Taiwan?"

"Yes, America."

That was when Liechtenstein tipped a pitcher of Coca-Cola onto America by accident. The soda wet shirt now clung to the blonde's curves. She laughed off Liechtenstein's apology and said that she did not need to worry about it. Taiwan had never wanted sugary brown liquid as much as she wanted it right now.

Somehow, Taiwan managed to get through dinner by making appropriate noises of listening whenever America paused for breath, which was not very often. The other girls had stopped trying to strike up conversation. This was because most of them were watching Taiwan watch America. Money was exchanged, hands were shook and bets were placed without either girl noticing.

"Hey Taiwan, want me to walk you to your hotel?" America asked with a sprinkling of pink on her face.

"Yes," Taiwan said automatically. It was only when America was walking out the door with her and in the same direction that she realized what she had been asked.

America kept talking nonstop about one subject or another as they walked. Taiwan might have heard the subject of zombies come up multiple times, or it was the feeding habitat of wombats, one of the two. All she was aware of the rhythm of America's walk and the tempo that put the twin's jumping jacks at. Taiwan almost jumped with she felt an arm around her shoulders.

A new view! She could experience the joy of first viewing all over again. View again she did do. She also viewed a second and a third time.

She did not notice they arrived because of the change in temperature, or the plush carpeting of the hotel hallway under her flats, it was when the breasts ended their joyous march.

"Well… um… Taiwan… you didn't answer my questions… either of them," America said as she fidgeted with the edge of her shirt.

"Oh, why it is yes to both," she said with a smile, wondering what it was she had agreed to.

America's face lit up like a Christmas tree in July. It was a few minutes later when Taiwan was removing America's shirt and bra, her body on top of the blonde's, did she realize one of the things she had agreed to.

It would not be until the next morning when America talked about the plan she and Australia had devised to protect wombat feeding habitat from zombies that she learnt the other. At least America was not wearing a shirt at all when she went over it.


End file.
